Джумпей Хьюга
|kanji = 日向 順平 |gender = Мужской |age = 17 |height = 178 см (5' 10") |weight = 68 кг (150 фунтов) |birthday = 16 мая, телец |blood type = А (II) |team = Сейрин |position = Атакующий защитник |talent = Дальние броски |first appearance manga = Глава 1 |first appearance anime = Эпизод 1 |anime voice = Ёсимаса Хосоя}} Джумпей Хьюга (日向 順平, Hyūga Junpei) — второкурсник и капитан сборной Сейрин. Играя на позиции Атакующего защитника, специализируется в забрасывании трёх-очковых бросков, может прицельно атаковать даже под жёстким прессингом со стороны противника. Джумпей — опора команды в самых сложных ситуациях. Внешность У короткие темные волосы. Он носит очки, которые не сильно закрывают его зеленые глаза. До вступления в клуб у него были более длинные светлые волосы. У него достаточно среднее телосложение и среднестатистический рост. На играх носит форму типичных цветов Сейрин (бело-черно-красная) с капитанским номером 4. Личность Как и подобает быть капитану, у Хьюго - сильная и разносторонняя личность. как правило, он достаточно спокойный и рассудительный. Но позиция капитана обязывает его порой проявить жесткость характера, как в тренировках команды, так и в случаях физического и душевного состояния игроков во время игры. В целом, он действительно создает прекрасный командный настрой, проявляя себя надежным и ответственным парнем. Его лучшие друзья - Шун Изуки и Теппей Киеши (хотя он ему часто говорил, что терпеть его не может). Как и остальные игроки команды, он боится Рико Айда, однако, отдаленно в манге намекают на существование между ними романтических чувств. как капитан и тренер, Рико Айда/Рико и Хьюга действуют более чем просто слажено. Вне игры он достаточно вспыльчив и часто можно увидеть его раздраженным.Kuroko no Basuke: Глава 8, Стр. 13 У него есть привычка почесывать свой затылок, когда он уверен в своем мастерстве (например. при дальних бросках).Kuroko no Basuke: Глава 117, Стр.16 Как капитан Сейрин он полностью располагает уважением к себе со стороны своих друзей по команде. История Способности Хьюга наиболее известен своей способностью проявить свои лучшие стороны во время критического момента. Когда его команда теряет преимущество в матче, он становиться более серьезным и собранным, заряжая свои духом соперничества других игроков, улучшает темп движение на площадки, его дальние броски также становятся более точными и эффектным. Kuroko no Basuke: Глава 8, Стр.13 Его меткие броски стали поводом для восхищения одному из Некоронованных Королей - Рео Мибучи. Kuroko no Basuke: Глава 23, Стр.4 За ценность его трех-очковых бросков в сочетании с умением собраться в нужный момент, Хьюга стали называть "снайпер-сцепления" Сейрин. Хьюга также демонстрирует великолепные лидерские качества, действительно поднимая командный дух и волю к победе в критические моменты. Кроме того, его снайперских способностей, он прекрасный стратег, умеющий блокировать атаки, и порой даже забивать данки.Kuroko no Basuke: Глава 23, Стр. 4 Статистика Хьюга очень разносторонняя, выделяя особо его выносливость и силу духа. Цитаты *"What? Quit praying freshmen. When I'm shooting, get ready to celebrate!" *"Don't you dare look down on us!! We'll do it!! If we can't we'll do anything whether it's confessing bare naked or whatever!!"Kuroko no Basket chapter 97, page 11 *"''Anytime we take on the "Generation of Miracles", it always comes to this. This is where we've gotta leave it up to our ace... If we didn't have our trustworthy ace, then we'd have been brought to our knees by now. If that were the case, I'd be fine just lamenting our loss and thinking "if only we had one." But we have Kagami. And that's enough right?"''Kuroko no Basket chapter 261, page 11 (entrusting everything to Kagami) Интересные факты en:Junpei Hyūga Категория:Персонажи Категория:Игроки Категория:Капитаны Категория:АЗ Категория:Старшая Школа Сейрин